


Protecting the Protector

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Gai aren't the most obvious match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting the Protector

It was automatic. Zangyack ships were raining down flames all around, and Gai was behind. Joe grabbed Gai's wrist, and *yanked*.

* * *

He didn't quite know how he, a twisted ex-soldier, ended up with this rainbow unicorn brat. Maybe it was because Gai was so resolute, so brave, even though he knew nothing about the universe. Maybe it was the way he expected them to be more than they were, but then actually *listened* when they wanted to help *him* to be more than *he* was. 

Maybe it was because he was constantly open emotionally. (Even if Joe sometimes wished he could turn Gai upside down and take his batteries out for a few hours. Kid was *exhausting*.)

Maybe it was hard not to be impressed by that, and to begin to be a little less closed himself.

* * *

Gai used Megaranger's power to unite with GoZyuJin, and Joe nodded in approval. 

Then it all went to hell.

* * *

They found each other back on board the Galleon, and Joe saw Gai break himself down and build himself back up again, following their lead but making his own decisions. They were super sentai. He'd helped them learn how. And now they were helping him be a Gokaiger.

Gai destroyed the Treasure. It would've been really difficult not to admire Gai at that moment.

* * *

When it was all over, when they'd won at last, they celebrated with food, of course. Joe spared a moment to wonder lazily if other Reds were as food-oriented as Marvelous. Perhaps they celebrated wins with boardgames, or 'paintball', or by getting naked and painting each other purple. 

He squeezed Gai's hand as Gai got up from the table to help Don and Ahim with the dishes. Luka, of all people, got up to help Ahim. Maybe he wasn't the only person affected by his teammates.

Marvelous' arms were folded and he had that particular look on his face. Joe sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this without giving away *some* information. 

"You never told me. Why him?" 

"Since when do I need to discuss my relationships with you?" 

Marvelous smirked. "Since I got bored. So?" 

Joe rolled his eyes, but Marvelous was his best friend, after all. The idiot who'd saved him (and nearly taken his head off due to the shock collar). He owed him *something*.

Stupid ethics.

"He's gutsy, and he needs looking after, sometimes."

Would that do?

"I see." 

Hm, what would shut him up. 

"And he's a demon in bed."

Marvelous started laughing. Joe snuck out.


End file.
